Limited Edition Diamond Dust
Limited Edition items from the Cash Shop are the retiring cash items. Indie Items The Indie Items were the first retiring DD items on Goatlings and were inspired by the IndieGoGo logo, though the design was changed to look like its current form. They were in stock from 2013-2014. Indie Hair 1.gif|Indie Hair 1 Indie Hair 2.gif|Indie Hair 2 Indie Face 1.gif|Indie Face 1 Indie Face 2.gif|Indie Face 2 Indie Hat.gif|Indie Hat Indie Shirt.gif|Indie Shirt Indie BG.gif|Indie BG IndiegoatlingAD.gif|Indiegoatling AD|link=Indiegoatling DN Icons The second bout of retiring items are the old DN Icons, which could be bought for 200DD each. X-mas tree was the first and most hard to find of these items. They were in stock 2013-2014, each in their respected month. Sweethearts Icon.gif|Sweethearts Icon|link=Display Name Icons Xmas Tree Icon.gif|Xmas Tree Icon|link=Display Name Icons Clover Icon.gif|Clover Icon|link=Display Name Icons Pumpkin Icon.gif|Pumpkin Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Lil' Sweetheart Lil' Sweetheart was the second retiring DD goatling and was released in February 2014. Lil Sweetheart AD (1).gif|Lil Sweetheart AD|link=Lil Sweetheart Student Items The student items were created and sold to help Krisgoat's friend Corbin attend college. $1 was donated for every limited edition item bought. These items were stocked during 2014. Brick BG.gif|Brick BG Student BG.gif|Student BG Student Face 1.gif|Student Face 1 Student Face 2.gif|Student Face 2 Student Face 3.gif|Student Face 3 Student Face 4.gif|Student Face 4 Student Face 5.gif|Student Face 5 Student Face 6.gif|Student Face 6 Student Hair 1.gif|Student Hair 1 Student Hair 2.gif|Student Hair 2 Student Hair 3.gif|Student Hair 3 Student Hair 4.gif|Student Hair 4 Student Hair 5.gif|Student Hair 5 Student Hair 6.gif|Student Hair 6 Student Hair 7.gif|Student Hair 7 Student Hair 8.gif|Student Hair 8 Student Hair 9.gif|Student Hair 9 Student Hair 10.gif|Student Hair 10 Student Hair 11.gif|Student Hair 11 Student Hair 12.gif|Student Hair 12 Student Hair 13.gif|Student Hair 13 Student Hair 14.gif|Student Hair 14 Student Hair 15.gif|Student Hair 15 Student Hair 16.gif|Student Hair 16 Student Hair 17.gif|Student Hair 17 Student Hair 18.gif|Student Hair 18 Student Jacket 1.gif|Student Jacket 1 Student Jacket 2.gif|Student Jacket 2 Student Jacket 3.gif|Student Jacket 3 Icelandic Items In 2014 Goatlings pitched in for a fundraiser to save the save an Icelandic goat farm in 2014. The Icelandic AD was actually a crafting recipe of the 3 other items. Dragon Plush.gif|Dragon Plush Save the Goats.gif|Save The Goats Icelandic Sweater.gif|Icelandic Sweater Icelandic AD.gif|Icelandic AD Goatlings University Items The Goatlings University items were created to celebrate Krisgoat's graduation from Art School. Every player onsite at the time of this event also received a free Rolled Diploma box item, which contained a Goatlings University Diploma. GU Sweater 1.gif|GU Sweater 1 GU Sweater 2.gif|GU Sweater 2 GU Sweater 3.gif|GU Sweater 3 GU Face 1.gif|GU Face 1 GU Face 2.gif|GU Face 2 GU Face 3.gif|GU Face 3 GU Face 4.gif|GU Face 4 GU Face 5.gif|GU Face 5 GU Face 6.gif|GU Face 6 GU Face 7.gif|GU Face 7 GU Face 8.gif|GU Face 8 GU Hairdo 1.gif|GU Hairdo 1 GU Hairdo 2.gif|GU Hairdo 2 GU Hairdo 3.gif|GU Hairdo 3 GU Hairdo 4.gif|GU Hairdo 4 GU Hairdo 5.gif|GU Hairdo 5 GU Hairdo 6.gif|GU Hairdo 6 GU Hairdo 7.gif|GU Hairdo 7 GU Hairdo 8.gif|GU Hairdo 1 GU Hairdo 9.gif|GU Hairdo 9 GU Hairdo 10.gif|GU Hairdo 10 GU Hairdo 11.gif|GU Hairdo 11 GU Hairdo 12.gif|GU Hairdo 12 GU Hairdo 13.gif|GU Hairdo 13 GU Hairdo 14.gif|GU Hairdo 14 Graduation Cap 1.gif|Graduation Cap 1 Graduation Cap 2.gif|Graduation Cap 2 Graduation Cap 3.gif|Graduation Cap 3 GU Pennant 1.gif|GU Pennant 1 GU Pennant 2.gif|GU Pennant 2 GU Glasses.gif|GU Glasses Bookshelf BG.gif|Bookshelf BG Rolled Diploma.gif|Rolled Diploma|link=Rolled Diploma Goatlings University AD.gif|Goatlings University AD|link=Goatlings University Holiday Giftbags Holiday Giftbags are a retired that was sold in the DD shop and distributed during the Holiday season, however they're no longer sold nor selling. The Speed Gemdrop no longer drops from this bag and the Level Gemdrop no longer increases a goatling's level. item_455.gif|Holiday Giftbag item_116.gif|Speed Gemdrop item_117.gif|Strength Gemdrop item_114.gif|Defense Gemdrop item_115.gif|Level Gemdrop Winter Friends Lucky Box In 2016, the first seasonal retiring DD boxes released with the Winter Friends Lucky Box. Winter Friends Lucky Box.gif|Winter Friends Lucky Box Snow Leopard.gif|Snow Leopard Snow Bunnies.gif|Snow Bunnies Polar Bear.gif|Polar Bear Polar Bear Cubs.gif|Polar Bear Cubs Penguin Pal.gif|Penguin Pal Essence of Sweet Pea The second seasonal retiring DD box was the Essence of Snowdrop. These items are not marked as retired. Essence Of Sweet Pea.gif|Essence of Sweet Pea Sweet Pea AD.gif|Sweet Pea AD Sweet Pea Hood.gif|Sweet Pea Hood Sweet Pea Hair.gif|Sweet Pea Hair Sweet Pea Ears.gif|Sweet Pea Ears Sweet Pea Flowers.gif|Sweet Pea Flowers Sweet Pea Smile.gif|Sweet Pea Smile Essence of Snowdrop The third seasonal retiring DD box was the Essence of Snowdrop. Essence Of Snowdrop.gif|Essence Of Snowdrop Snowdrop AD.gif|Snowdrop AD Snowdrop Hairpin.gif|Snowdrop Hairpin Snowdrop Sleeves.gif|Snowdrop Sleeve Snowdrop Corset.gif|Snowdrop Corset Snowdrop Hair.gif|Snowdrop Hair Snowdrop Face.gif|Snowdrop Face Red Maple Bottle The fourth seasonal retiring DD box was the Red Maple Bottle. Some of these items are also not marked as retired. Red Maple Bottle.gif|Red Maple Bottle Red Maple AD.gif|Red Maple AD Red Maple Bags.gif|Red Maple Bags Red Maple Crown.gif|Red Maple Crown Red Maple Ears.gif|Red Maple Ears Red Maple Face.gif|Red Maple Face Red Maple Hair.gif|Red Maple Hair Red Maple Scarf.gif|Red Maple Scarf Lovepire Box Lovepire Box.gif|Lovepire Box Lovepire AD.gif|Lovepire AD Lovepire Wings.gif|lovepire wings Lovepire Hair.gif|Lovepire Hair Lovepire Face.gif|Lovepire Face Lovepire Earrings.gif|Lovepire Earrings Lovepire Cloak.gif|Lovepire Cloak Cinnawitch Box Cinnawitch Box.gif|Cinnawitch Box Cinnawitch AD.gif|Cinnawitch AD Cinnawitch Staff.gif|Cinnawitch Staff Cinnawitch Hat.gif|Cinnawitch Hat Cinnawitch Hair.gif|Cinnawitch Hair Cinnawitch Face.gif|Cinnawitch Face Cinnawitch Cloak.gif|Cinnawitch Cloak Winter Fir Lucky Box Winter Fir Lucky Box.gif|Winter Fir Lucky Box Winter Fir Friend AD.gif|Winter Fir Friend AD Winter Fir Brows.gif|Winter Fir Brows Winter Fir Face.gif|Winter Fir Face Winter Fir Scarf.gif|Winter Fir Scarf Winter Fir Hat.gif|Winter Fir Hat Winter Fir Top.gif|Winter Fir Sweater Winter Fir Hair.gif|Winter Fir Hair Tea Party Box Tea Party Box.gif|Tea Party Box Tea Party AD.gif|Tea Party AD Tea Party Cup.gif|Tea Party Cup Tea Party Bow.gif|Tea Party Bow Tea Party Hair.gif|Tea Party Hair Short Tea Party Hair.gif|Short Tea Party Hair Tea Party Blouse.gif|Tea Party Blouse Cloud Captain Chest CloudCaptainChest.gif|Cloud Captain Chest CloudCaptainAD.gif|Cloud Captain AD CaptainScimitar.gif|Captain Scimitar CaptainNose.gif|Captain Nose CaptainMapBG.gif|Captain Map BG CaptainLips.gif|Captain Lips CaptainEyes.gif|Captain Eyes CaptainCoat.gif|Captain Coat CaptainAscot.gif|Captain Ascot Shrine Bundle ShrineBundle.gif|Shrine Bundle ShrineAD.gif|Shrine AD ShrineEars.gif|Shrine Ears ShrineFace.gif|Shrine Face ShrineFoliage.gif|Shrine Foliage ShrineHair.gif|Shrine Hair ShrineHood.gif|Shrine Hood ShrineKimono.gif|Shrine Kimono ShrineRope.gif|Shrine Rope ShrineTail.gif|Shrine Tail Straw Doll Box StrawDollBox.gif|Straw Doll Box StrawDollAD.gif|Straw Doll AD StrawDollHat.gif|Straw Doll Hat StrawDollOveralls.gif|Straw Doll Overalls StrawDollHair.gif|Straw Doll Hair StrawDollBandanna.gif|Straw Doll Bandana StrawDollFace.gif|Straw Doll Face CrowFriends.gif|Crow Friends Jack o Lantern Box JackOLanternBox.gif|Jack O Lantern Box JackOLanternAD.gif|Jack O Lantern AD JackCape.gif|Jack Cape JackJacket.gif|Jack Jacket JackShirt.gif|Jack Shirt MoonVeil.gif|Moon Veil Lantern.gif|Lantern PumpkinHead.gif|Pumpkin Head 2017 Monster Box MonsterBox.gif|2017 Monster Box ChangelingAD.gif|Changeling AD BlueSorcererAD.gif|Blue Sorcerer AD EyeCandyAD.png|Eye Candy AD FrankengoatAD.gif|Frankengoat AD GorgonAD.gif|Gorgon AD Hairy Scary AD.gif|Hairy Scary AD Ice Skates Box IceSkatesBox.gif|Ice Skates Box IceSkatesAD.gif|Ice Skates AD IceSkatesBase.gif|Ice Skates Base IceSkatesBeret.gif|Ice Skates Beret IceSkatesFace.gif|Ice Skates Face IceSkatesHair.gif|Ice Skates Hair IceSkatesPoncho.gif|Ice Skates Poncho IceSkatesScarf.gif|Ice Skates Scarf Candy Hearts Box CandyHeartBox.gif|Candy Heart Box CandyHeartAD.gif|Candy Heart AD CandyHeartFace.gif|Candy Heart Face CandyHeartHair.gif|Candy Heart Hair CandyHeartBow.gif|Candy Heart Bow CandyHearts.gif|Candy Hearts CandyHeartRay.gif|Candy Heart Ray Masqling Box MasqlingBox.gif|Masqling Box MasqlingAD.gif|Masqling AD MasqlingFace.gif|Masqling Face MasqlingPerfume.gif|Masqling Perfume WhiteMask.gif|White Mask RedMask.gif|Red Mask PurpleMask.gif|Purple Mask GreenMask.gif|Green Mask GoldMask.gif|Gold Mask FawnMask.gif|Fawn Mask Boom Box BoomBox.gif|Boom Box CardioStarAD.gif|Cardio Star AD CardioStarTop.gif|Cardio Star Shirt CardioStarHair.gif|Cardio Star Hair PictureDayBG.gif|Picture Day BG Crow Family Box CrowFamilyBox.gif|Crow Family Box BlackCrowAD.gif|Black Crow AD WhiteCrowAD.gif|White Crow AD CrowMonarchAD.gif|Crow Monarch AD CrowConfidants.gif|Crow Confidants BlackCrowCrown.gif|Black Crow Crown WhiteCrowCrown.gif|White Crow Crown CrowMonarchCrown.gif|Crow Monarch Crown CrowSunsetBG.gif|Crow Sunset BG BlackCrowTop.gif|Black Crow Top WhiteCrowTop.gif|White Crow Top CrowMonarchTop.gif|Crow Monarch Top 2017 Monster Box 2018MonsterBox.gif|2018 Monster Box FrankenBrideAD.gif|Frankenbride AD GhostlingAD.gif|Ghostling AD HauntedDollAD.gif|Haunted Doll AD KismetKissAD.gif|Kismet Kiss AD SeaMonsterAD.gif|Sea Monster AD TricksterAD.gif|Trickster AD Sweet Demon Mascot Box SweetDemonMascotBox.gif|Sweet Demon Mascot Box Nightmare Eater Mascot Box NightmareEaterMascotBox.gif|Nightmare Eater Mascot Box Pink Ribbon Box PinkRibbonBox.gif|Pink Ribbon Box PinkBeautyAD.gif|Pink Beauty AD PinkCutieAD.gif|Pink Cutie AD PinkDarlingAD.gif|Pink Darling AD PinkSweetheartAD.gif|Pink Sweetheart AD Category:Diamond Dust Category:Box